The present invention relates to communications systems and in particular to a modem in which the firmware which controls the operation of the modem can be changed or upgraded remotely.
Presently, there are several mechanisms through which software upgrades, bug fixes and the like are distributed to users. In systems employing firmware storage of operating programs, such as Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) and the like, bug fixes or enhancements to system firmware require programming a new EPROM with the updated code and shipping the new EPROM to the customer. A technician then travels to the site, disassembles the hardware, and replaces the old EPROM with the new one.
Unfortunately, these methods are very inconvenient. First, a considerable time delay is encountered while waiting for the manufacturer to program and ship the replacement parts. Second, the hardware may not be operable if the user is waiting for a bug fix. Especially true in cases of bug fixes where the hardware might not be operable without the updated operating code. Also, the replacement of the old with the new EPROM requires a technician to travel to the site and use special tools to disassemble the hardware and replace the outdated on faulty part or parts. This results in an increased expense for repairs or upgrades because technician time and special tools are required. Current update methods are thus time consuming, expensive and inefficient.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for a modem which allows remote changes and/or upgrades to be made to the firmware stored operating code, without requiring disassembly and replacement of parts, technician time, or special tools, thus resulting in the more efficient and cost effective means of updating firmware.
To overcome the shortcomings in the art described above, and to provide other advantages which will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present system is a modem system which includes hardware and software components. The system allows the user to connect to remote locations equipped with a similar system or with modems or facsimile machines over a single analog telephone line. The incorporation of various power saving features allow practical implementation of a small, lightweight and easily transportable modem system powered from a standard 9 volt battery. The present modem system also incorporates storage of operating code and parameters in an in-circuit reprogrammble memory chip. Multiple embodiments of the present invention are discussed which allow for remote programming of the modem system. In one embodiment a user can thus remotely upgrade system firmware with updates, bug fixes, enhancements or other new releases of system operating code by downloading the update over a phone line to a host PC and reprogramming the memory chip of the modem over the serial port from the host PC. In another embodiment, the user can remotely upgrade the modem system firmware by directly programming the memory chip of the modem without the assistance of the host PC.